


"It was hurting our baby"

by Terrasilvershade



Series: The Son of an Elf and a Dwarf [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on an actual thing my dad did, Fluff, M/M, Short drabble in between long things, cute kid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Gimli protects his son from the most threatening of foes





	"It was hurting our baby"

Gimli was trying his best not to be an overprotective parent. It didn’t help his case that Anmîr had a difficult early birth and was still incredibly small with weak lungs. When they had first brought their son home he wasted no time baby proofing everything. There were no sharp edges or corners that he could potentially injure himself on and nothing poking out that he could step on or touch. He wanted to make sure he was protected at all times. So when one table became a repeat offender, it just had to go.  
Anmîr had just started trying to walk on his tiny wobbly legs, and most attempts ended up with him falling face first onto the floor. He was cheerful about it though, happily babbling nonsense and giggling before trying again. And he was a persistent trier.  


Gimli was reading in their dining room while Legolas did work in the kitchen, Anmîr was playing quietly by himself where they both could see him. He had some wooden blocks and a red wooden ball that he loved see roll across the floor. Unfortunately it tended to roll away from him, as he had very little hand/eye coordination, and it happened to roll right underneath the dining room table.  
With a little help from his hands, he propped himself up and began unsteadily running towards his toy. Unsurprisingly, he lost balance and fell forward. Unfortunately for him the corner of the table was in between his face and the ground so it hit it with a loud thunk. To his credit he wasn't crying or even really upset, even though he had a nice sized bump on his forehead.  


“Anmîr! Are you ok?” Gimli asked, almost leaping from his seat. He checked him over for signs of injury, relieved that it was merely the one bump. Anmîr was mostly confused, simply because he was so young, so it was a weight off his chest that he wasn’t in any pain or anything. He grabbed the ball and handed it back to his son, saying,  


“Be more careful with this ok?” He giggled in response.

Two weeks later he banged his head on the table again. This time he cried, holding his hand to his head and wailing. Once again Gimli was right there, holding and comforting him until he stopped crying. There was no damage again besides a bump but it still angered him that it had happened twice. He added a strip of cotton around the edge of the table to act as a buffer incase it happened for a third time.

Which it did. Legolas was out tending their garden while Gimli was inside with Anmîr, doing some walking practice. He held Anmîr’s arms while he moved his legs across the floor. He was amazed at how much Anmîr had improved for how small and fragile he had entered the world.  
Tentatively, he released his grip to have Anmîr move on his own accord, and he adjusted beautifully. He took one or two shaky steps and then started moving faster, in the direction of that darn table. Before he could do anything about it Anmîr had made contact with the table again. This time he had enough. He walked up to the table, through it over his shoulder, opened the door, and threw it out into the yard. Anmîr waved ‘bye-bye’ as he did so.  
Cue a very confused Legolas.  


“Gimli? Why is the dining room table in the front yard?”  


“Because it kept hurting our baby.”


End file.
